sitakufandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Republic of Katahou
Katahou '''(/khatahɔːu/), officialy the '''Democratic Republic of Katahou, and abbreviated as DRK (Kasreti: Heikhan miinhoua katahoua), is a coastal grassland province. Situated on the Southern Peninsula, it surrounded by the Katare Bay, and Hemington. Etymology The English name for Katahou comes directly from the Kasreti equivalent. The region that was originally formed by Sitaku-Minhanese was initially called Śin-Sitakumines, derived from Ino-Hankase (Śin meaning "new", and Sitakumines ''meaning "community of Sitaku"). Following the formation of a republic, the national language shifted to Kasreti. A Hankase term, 恩曜 (恩'' meaning "grateful", and 曜'' meaning "stars") was originally formed. The equivalent terms in Kasreti was ''Katahou. The phrase literally meant "tranquil-paradise", but its meaning was "homeland-place". After the Katahou Civil War, following a compromise between the two states, the Republic of Katahou was officially renamed to the Democratic Republic of Katahou. The acronym DRK as often used to differentiate from the Socialist Republic of Katahou, abbreviated as SRK (alternatively, SRKWU). History Early History Original inhabitants lived in Ŕinin, which was originally named Drahimin. Drahimin was eventually shortened to Himin, which became Ŕinin (林文). The first recorded evidence of the republic's existence was during mid-July, after Jandeeri Port was established in Sitaku-Minha, when a mass migration from Sitaku-Minha begun. Afterwards, following the creation of Katahou Port, the Republic of Katahou was formed. The Katahou Temple was constructed (now under renovation), and the state was officially formed. Under Sitaku Laws, should the proclaimed state have at least one structure, the province can be officially formed. Atrejaist introduction to Katahou On July 28th, Atrejaism was brought into Katahou. A hybrid known as Atreja-Kasanoism rose to power, and became the dominant religion in Katahou. The Break War On August 27th, 09:56, war was declared against Katahou by the State of Legundi, Republic of Norvitsch, and Democratic Republic of Ess. The war was terminated at 10:15 when the Military Treaty of Sol was re-established. Katahou Civil War Main article: Katahou Civil War On August 29th, following disapproval from the Katahou Workers' Union of the Katahou loss against Saami in The 1st General Elections, members of the People's Worker Army marched through East Ŕinin (now Sekiqyn), and invaded Ŕinin, Katahou Port, Inere Island, and Sahraowan Island. This triggered the Katahou Civil War. On August 30th, Katahou commanded for the National Liberation Army to activate the Homeland Defensive Code. The NLA then marched towards Drinkjerol, triggering the Siege of Zankaini. The NLA then retreated from Zankaini to Ŕinin, where it was followed by the Battle of Ŕinin. The Katahou Workers' Union Forces retreated towards Hikimi. On September 1st, the Katahou Workers' Union surrendered, and the remaining troops retreated to Hemington and Inere Island, where the Socialist Republic was formed. Inere Island was hereby renamed to Inin-Śińka, in the name of Leader Inin Holn. On September 12th, Ŕinin merged into Katahou, and the National Liberation Army entered the city. Mass urbanization began in Ŕinin, and religious movements rose to power. Introduction of the Katahou Port Rehabilitation Programme Main article: Katahou Port Rehabilitation Programme On September 22nd, the Katahou Parliament released the Katahou Port Rehabilitation Programme, aiming to re-urbanize and re-centralize focus on Katahou Port. The plan would involve creating fishing ports, markets, residential regions, political structures, and monuments. On October 20th, the Katahou Port Rehabilitation Programme was officially launched. The land for the Katahou Fishing Market was claimed, and is under renovation. The structure is set to open in late October. Unification Day On October 10th, the Republic of Sitaku-Minha and the Democratic Republic of Katahou officially united under the title of the Democratic Commonwealth of the Kasreti Union. October 10th was then officially allocated as a national holiday. Religious Reform On October 17th, many cities spotted a drop in Aterjaist followers. This lead to the nation's rise of Bilalist religion. On October 20th, the nation officially adopted Bilalism. The Ŕinin Temple officially declared its shift from Kasano-Atrejaism to Kasano-Bilalism. The renovation is expected to be completed by November 10th. Merge of KPRP and Katahou Urbanization Report Main article: Katahou Urbanization Report On October 21st, the Democratic Republic of Katahou officialy added the Katahou Port Rehabilitation Programme into the Katahou Urbanization Report, a new report following the desires of Katahou's expanisions. The full document will be available to read in Kasreti and English prior to January 1st. Uncompleted parts will be first published. It will include information concerning the development of Nańán, Sankaiśi, Sekiqyn, New Katahou, Kjyinqhekɞnan, Driminin, Hikimi, Zankaini, and Inere-Drinkjerol. It also stated the the DRK will become a single city, and cities will become districts. On October 22nd, the National Progressive Commonwealth Alliance staged a protest in Ćańān Avenue, Ŕinin, concerning the outrage, that a future district would be named Driminin, which they claimed could not represent the whole Driminin people. This started a controversy about Driminin, which suggested names included Ʒikasta. The currency was officially designated on October 22nd, and the Kasreti Union had expressed its concerns for a united currency. The current currency is the Katahou Tasale. The Kasreti Union Political Authority has voiced its interests in forming a coin asset for the republic. November Societal Changes A list of Road Names were officially approved in the National Parliament of Katahou on November 4nd, standardising the colloquial names already used. The First Kasreti Union Elections was confirmed to take place from December 1st to 4th. The Toki Pona Movement arose on the 15th of November, and pressured the Sitaku and provincial government to take action, and accept Toki Pona as an official language of Sitaku. The Katahou Government approved the Toki Pona Act, allowing Toki Pona to be taught in schools, and as a secondary-minority language. Toki Pona later became a National Language. The MLA 8 Rebellion officially was established in late December. It is a group of mixed ideologies. Politics Administrative Districts The Democratic Republic of Katahou currently has 2 provinces. The current Katahou Urbanization Report has 10 planned administrative districts. Category:Nations